


They Come Roaring

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is ready to give birth but. . . .complications!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunions

At twelve noon, Tyrion Lannister sauntered into the waiting area of King’s Landing General. At four-foot-five, everyone else towered over him but he walked as if ten feet tall, matched with the arrogant, all-knowing Lannister smirk. His hair may be very pale blond and his eyes mismatched with one bright green and the other very dark, of indiscernible colour so it may either be of green or black. He could be described as grotesque; every inch of him was a direct contradiction to the known image of tall, lithe, golden-haired, emerald-eyed, good-looking Lannisters. What he lacked in looks he had a thousand-fold in smarts and wit, and his eyes flashed so.

Oberyn Martell sat with a negligent, lethal grace similar to that of a snake’s on an easy chair with the despite his well-worn white t-shirt, narrow-fitting black jeans and ankle-high boots. He was more striking than handsome with his carved, defined features of deep-set black eyes, narrow nose with a hawk-like tip, the goatee under his small, firm lips. As a photographer, his projects mostly involved on-location, outdoor shoots so his olive skin was darker, emphasizing his exotic, head-turning looks. He gave Tyrion a tired wave.

With him was Tywin Lannister, as usual looking grim and his emerald eyes sharp and cold like glaciers. His silver hair was swept back from his high forehead. He was dressed in a navy sweater and gray slacks, which was disconcerting to Tyrion who was used to seeing him in sharply-cut business attire. “Son,” he said, nodding at him. He was seated on the couch, a folded newspaper at his side. 

Tyrion tied the balloons on the arm of the couch before heaving himself up on it, short legs dangling to the floor. “Brienne still in labor?”

“Close to seven hours already,” Tywin answered. 

“Who’s looking after Drew and Ty?” Andrew Galladon and Jeremy Tyrion were his Tyrion’s nephews.

“Jaime got the super for a few hours until Taena arrived,” Oberyn told him, referring to the twins’ nanny. “Slewyn sprained his ankle yesterday so it’s Uncle Dunk arriving in a while.”

Duncan Tarth was one of the uncles who raised Brienne when her father, Selwyn, was off fighting wars and protecting the country. Duncan had a quality that reminded Tyrion of Tywin, which made him quite creepy in his book. Jaime told him that even Brienne didn’t know the true nature of his career, only that he turned away from it when her mother Alysanne died and she needed to be raised by family. He used to be an artist, also around the same time. 

When Duncan looked at you with his crystal-clear blue eyes, the experience was like being submitted for inspection by the most advanced lasers and scanning technology. . .then finding them to be nothing. Tyrion had been subjected to this and it was a moment of discomfort he would rather not revisit ever. As if he was seen from the inside-out and Uncle Endrew was just waiting for the right time to push those buttons. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Tywin looked pointedly at the balloons tied to the arm. “Do you know something we don’t?”

Tyrion glanced at them. One was bright, neon blue with “It’s A Boy!” in sparkling silver font and the other was candy-pink also with the same lettering style but proclaiming, “It’s A Girl!”

“Unfortunately, this is just a guess,” he replied, pulling at the strings then letting go. “Why Jaime and Brienne are mum on the babies’ genders I don’t understand either. They told us about Drew and Ty before birth. Why not these?”

“Maybe they don’t know either,” Oberyn pointed out. “You can always tell the ultrasound tech to keep the baby’s gender a secret if you want it to be a surprise.”

“Nah, they know. They exchange this yucky, googly-eyed look whenever someone brings it up.” Tyrion remarked.

“I don’t believe,” Tywin spoke up, “that a man your age should use the word `googly-eyed.’”

Tyrion rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, _fuckity-fuuuuuck,_ ” Brienne swore as another contraction seized her. Jaime hid the pained grimace of his face in her hair as she gripped his hand so tightly it was numb. He peered at the monitor that indicated her contractions, watching as the displayed images began to ease. Brienne groaned, slumping heavily against the pillows. Sweat gleamed from her red face and her eyes, usually bright and flashing, were tired and shadowed. Jaime gently pried her hand from him finger by finger. 

“Jaime,” she grunted, grabbing him suddeny by the collar of his sweater. “Will you. . .will you look under, please?”

 _I love this woman and there is no one like her,_ he reminded himself for the nth time since Brienne was admitted. Love was no question but since she was taking out the pain of her contractions on him too much, he had to have this reminder. He held her hand, slowly easing it away from his crumpled collar.. “Under. . .?” He prompted, catching a breath.

Unbelievably, Brienne’s face warmed even more. “Uh, under. . .under the blanket. To check. I have to be at least five centimetres now, right?”

Ah. There it was. Blushing, shy, Brienne. Blushing and still shy despite their two children and more on the way. His heart beat strongly in his chest. “Of course,” he said, kissing her soundly on the forehead and moving to the foot of the bed. He glanced at her once more, she nodded. Holding the edge of the blanket, he began to raise it when the door opened. In came Dr. Jeyne Westerling-Stark. 

“Lannisters, hello. What are you doing over there, Jaime?” She asked, dark eyes bright and curious.

“Just checking if she’s ready,” Jaime lowered the blanket to Brienne’s feet.

“I asked him,” Brienne explained. “I have to be— _oooooh._ ”

Her sweaty face twisted in pain as the contractions took hold of her body once again. She gasped, a hand flailing and seeking Jaime, who quickly returned to her side to hold it. He let her crush his hand again as the contractions leaped to the next level of pain and had her screaming. Through it all, Jeyne checked the monitor, nodding. She made notes on Brienne’s chart and looked under the blanket as the god-awful cramps in her body began to die down.

“Doc,” she wheezed out as her body once again fell limp. “Please. I’m five centimetres, right?”

Jeyne was gentle. “Not yet, Brienne.”

“What the actual fuck?” Brienne exploded. Jaime had to hide his laugh by kissing her hand and nibbling on her knuckles. 

“Your babies are doing well—much better than expected,” Jeyne said, hoping to diffuse her impatience with news about their children. “Their heartbearts are strong and they are not showing any signs of distress.”

“Their mother is,” Brienne complained. 

“I’ll come back to check on you. For now, try to be patient. It will happen just as you hope it would.” Jeyne grinned at them, a soft smile from her small lips, then left.

“The upside of this,” Jaime told Brienne, sinking down on a stool and threading his numbing fingers between hers. “Is we have this room to ourselves,” he nodded at the empty bed and the parted privacy screen on Brienne’ right. “Though I can’t fathom the hospital being so full of pregnant women right now.” This was the explanation given to them at the front desk, after being told that the private room they wanted was not available because the hospital was at maximum occupancy. 

Only two good things came from being a Lannister: money and the name. But you couldn’t secretly press a twenty-dragon-bill in the palm of the nurse to get you a private room and in the hospital, everyone was annoyingly equal.

“I just want to get this over and done with. Why aren’t they getting out?” Brienne sounded teary.

“Hey, you’re the patient one here, remember?”

“You tell me that when you carry our next child and it’s about to rip your ass open.”

Jaime smirked. “Now I know that’s not the wife I know. She only wishes for my good health.”

“Gods, you’re so arrogant,” Brienne snapped but her blue eyes sparkled.

He rubbed her knee through the blanket. “And you won’t have me any other way.”

She tried to look stern but a laugh came out from her. “I don’t have much of a choice, husband. And it’s not like you fought a bloody battle to get me.”

“Not in this lifetime,” he agreed. “But with eyes like yours, I’m sure a humble knight or two found himself facing the sharp blade of a determined suitor.”

“Lies,” she whispered, but she pulled his hand to her lips to kiss it.

“Far be it from me to disagree with a pregnant woman.”

They smiled at each other before Brienne grimaced again. Jaime kissed her around the forehead and cheeks through the latest contractions, telling her that his wife was a strapping, young wench and these were nothing. An ant bite, at best.

“A fucking ant bite?” Brienne raged, her legs curling to her chest.

“Well, what else are they for you?”

“Fuck you, Jaime.” She hissed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“In a few weeks, wife,” he teased her. “You just had my cock a few hours ago.”

Once again free from the pain, she collapsed against the pillows. She panted heavily but didn’t push him away when he brushed his lips against hers warm mouth. She did bite him and he squeezed her ass under the blanket. Whoever thought hospital gowns were unsexy? He thought, taking full advantage of its open back and loose laces by palming Brienne's plump but firm buttocks. She whimpered and dragged her teeth across his lip. 

They were still kissing when the door suddenly burst open. Instinctively, Jaime threw himself protectively in front of Brienne, yanking the blanket to cover her legs. She peered around his shoulder as a woman in a wheelchair was pushed into the room by a nurse.

The woman in the wheelchair had an earthy loveliness with her smooth, caramel skin, rich, enviable tumble of dark waves and big, very round coffee-brown eyes. Though her clothes were understated and of muted colours of gray, soft cream and dark burgundy, her long dress was clearly cashmere, her scarf expensive wool. Her dark burgundy boots were of the finest leather.  
Jaime, who could see her more clearly than Brienne, took a moment in discerning the sum of the woman’s features. She was familiar yet he couldn’t place the name, only that he knew her a long time ago. He called that period Before Brienne or BB, and all women from that period were either insignificant or obliterated by how his wife was much better than any five of them combined.

When he realized who it was, he gasped, “Missandei?”

The nurse pushing her in froze, as did the woman. Her eyes widened. “Jaime Lannister?”

“Sweetheart, I can’t find your favorite purple socks in here,” a man was saying, following them inside as he rifled through an elegant leather overnight case. Brienne, who was looking at Jaime and the woman in the wheelchair curiously, whipped her head to the door.

“Jaqen?” She squeaked. “Jaqen H’ghar?”

Remembering that name, Jaime shot him a thunderous glare. “What the fuck are you doing in here?”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatty exes, jealousies, and. . . .BABIES!

Brienne wanted to groan at the obvious alpha male display between her husband and ex-lover. Jaime, standing protectively over her with his arms hung firmly to the sides, regarded Jaqen as if assessing where he was weakest. She had a clear view of Jaqen, dark blond hair and pale gray eyes glaring at Jaime. Now her husband wasn’t the easiest man to get around but he was hers and it was her duty to protect him. So she narrowed her eyes at Jaqen until they were slits. 

Missandei was being wheeled to her bed. Jaqen nodded coolly at Jaime and Brienne before he joined his wife. He started to pull closed the partition screen between them. Jaime turned back to Brienne, about to speak when Missandei suddenly said, “Of all the places to run into you, Jaime Lannister! What can you say about that?”

Jaime, sitting next to Brienne, shrugged. “It’s a surprise—“

“I mean, how long has it been?” Shuffling sounds came from behind the screen, indicating that she was changing out of her street clothes and into the hospital gown. “No, no, no, don’t tell me. It’s been, what, almost fifteen years, wouldn’t you say?”

“Close. More or less.”

“Missandei,” Jaqen said softly. “How about if we focus on getting you into this garment first before the tete-a-tete, hmm?”  
“I’m such a chatterbox!” Missandei exclaimed, laughing. “I’ve been told over and over that when I was born, I wasn’t crying at all but yammering nonsense. My dear, poor husband is so patient with me. Oh, Jaime, you seem to know Jaqen--?”

Jaime’s nostrils flared and Brienne shook her head at him. “We’ve met.”

“Jaime’s wife, hello.” Missandei continued to speak, her voice muffling as a sweater or shirt was dragged away from her. “Uh, I assume you are because, you know, you’re in the maternity ward. Missandei. My name, that is.”

“Her name is Brienne,” Jaime and Jaqen said in unison.

Jaime glared at the screen. “Brienne is my wife.”

“Jaime,” Brienne admonished him under her breath.

“How do you know Brienne, Jaqen?”

“You should lie down. How are you contractions coming along?” Jaqen asked.

“I’m fine. The pain is gods-awful but I’ll live. Sweetie, do without that ugly screen, please. What will Jaime and Brienne think if we continue talking to them like this? Open it, open it.”

“How do you know each other?” Brienne whispered to Jaime.

Jaime once again opened his mouth to reply but the screen was yanked sharply to the side, revealing Missandei nestled against the pillows, Jaqen frowning, and the nurse walking away with the wheelchair.

“It’s so unfair how you just got better with age, Jaime,” Missandei said, looking still lovely despite the horrendous hospital gown. Brienne felt more self-conscious than ever. “You were good-looking when we were going out but now, uuugggh, you’re a god!” She slapped Jaqen on the arm. “You’re very handsome sweetie, don’t you forget.”

“Oh.” Brienne said, her voice sounding too high. Jaime put a hand on her knee. “So you and my husband dated.”

“Dated!” Missandei sputtered, laughing. She grinned at Jaime. It was naughty and private. “Is that what he told you?”

“This isn’t really the time to discuss—“ Jaime started to say. Jaqen looked uncomfortable too but Missandei wouldn’t be stopped.  
“It was an affair. Oh my God. It was during my early days as a model and there was a shoot in Dorne and Jaime came up on a freaking horse. A horse! And we were together for that one whole week.” She winked at Brienne. “You’re a very lucky woman, Brienne.”

“I’m very lucky too,” Jaime declared. “ _My wife_ is smart, accomplished, kind and is goodness itself.”

Brienne blushed in embarrassment. He made her sound so boring. Women who looked like Missandei were never threatened by those qualities!

“My _wife,_ ” Jaqen spoke up, “now runs her own modelling agency and she just signed to be the face of Daenerys Targaryen’s cosmetics line.”

“Brienne is a tenured professor—“Jaime began when Brienne suddenly grabbed his hand and let out a long, agonized moan.  
“Oh, gods!” Brienne grunted, clutching at his hand and digging into the blanket in the other. She struggled against curling a knee to her chest. Forgetting that they weren’t alone in the room, Jaime pressed kisses around her sweaty forehead, murmuring soothing noises in her hair. Her breath was shallow and rapid chirps as the last waves of pain began to drift away. Another groan and she sank back on the pillows.

Concerned, Jaime cradled her cheek. “Really bad this time?”

“Like knives tearing at me from the inside,” she muttered.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Missandei suddenly cried out. Even in distress, she was pretty and damn it, she looked fresh. Jaqen put an arm around her as she rode through the contractions, rubbing her back. When it was over she leaned back on the bed, shaking her head in disbelief. “And you want me to go through this two more times?” She chided him.

“Our first baby,” Jaqen explained to Jaime and Brienne. He looked pointedly at Jaime’s hand resting on Brienne’s stomach. “Is it the same for you?”

“Third and fourth, actually.” Jaime replied, his machismo back. He smirked. “Our second set twins.”

“Twins! Really?” Missandei looked envious. “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You have a twin, right, Jaime?”

“If all you had was a bloody affair, how does she know you have a twin sister?” Brienne growled at Jaime softly after her head turned to him slowly.

“Listen, there’s a reason this room has a screen,” Jaime didn’t want to let go but he had to do something about privacy. “Now we there’s nothing to be done about hearing each other and that’s not why I want this up. But we’d really like this time to be for just us alone.”

“He’s right,” Jaqen interjected when Missandei seemed about to protest. “Sometimes seeing another pregnant woman could be added stress.”

“But you’re not, Brienne,” Missandei was quick to assure her with a friendly smile. She waved as Jaime pulled the screen and sealed them away from the other couple.

As Jaime dropped beside Brienne, she punched 

him a bit too forcefully on the thigh. “You had an affair with her? In Dorne? For one week?”

She was scowling and her eyes were dark and stormy. An angry Brienne usually made his cock stir but this was a different situation altogether. 

“You heard her. It was a long time ago. I’ve forgotten about her until she was wheeled through the door!” Jaime said. He sneered, “Besides, you’re not the only one dealing with an ex here. You told me you had an affair with that character and it was `all fucking.’”

Brienne’s face turned a bright, stoplight-red. “I didn’t use that word.”

“Whatever. But that’s what happened, isn’t it?”

“Jaime, she’s a model.”

“So?”

Brienne’s confidence had growth through the years but she still remembered about being the ugliest, the most undesirable. Being a freak. Being dehumanized. Missandei with her salon-perfect hair and perfectly-microdermabraised caramel skin and eve white teeth brought back all those insecurities with a sure.

“She was there and I was there. I wasn’t planning on nailing anybody. Oberyn invited me. I swear, wife, I never thought of her again after that one week.”

“Why would you only have an affair with somebody who looks like that?”

“Weren’t you listening? The woman doesn’t shut up.”

“She’s beautiful and run her own business. A modelling agency!”

Jaime gave her a hard look. “You’re a tenured professor at King’s Landing University-Westeros.”

“Ugh. So boring, husband.”

He rolled his eyes. “You can’t possibly be saying that I would prefer women like Missandei over you?”

“You had an affair with her.”

“You had an affair with her husband. Who was most likely breaking more than a couple of laws about fucking a minor!”

“What! I was in college! I was twenty.”

“Gods above, Brienne, the man is probably my age. He was thirty-five years old, a doctor, your doctor, and fucking you. That’s a line he shouldn’t have crossed.”

She glared at him. “Oh, so because you were older during the Missandei affair, you weren’t crossing any line?”

“She was single.”

“How would you know?”

Jaime was quiet. Then he said, “Are we really going to tally every previous relationship we’ve had?”

“What are you complaining about? Mine’s a very short list.”

“That’s because you’re greedy about your goods. Your cunt—“

 _“Jaime!”_ She snapped, closing her legs. He cocked an eyebrow.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t want the first word our babies hear to be `cunt’!”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“Yes,” Brienne suddenly burst into tears.  
Jaime, quickly contrite, began to comfort her but she ranted, “I’m a freak. Too tall. Ugly. I have crooked teeth. And I’m fat and my babies refuse to go out and I can tell they’re going to be brats with how they’re behaving!”

A tearful, crying Brienne was not something he was used to at all. But Jaime knew that an embrace brought comfort, a kiss. Above all, sincere, true love. 

“There, now,” whispered, hugging her heaving form and letting her fall tears and snot from her crying to fall on his shirt. “Wife, just hold on for a bit. It will happen and all would be worth it.”

As Brienne continued to sob in his chest, the screen opened, revealing the occupants on the other side. Missandei saw Brienne crying. Jaqen, seeing the same thing, shot Jaime a warning look.

 _Seven bloody hells,_ Jaime swore as he continued holding his wife. _He looks at Brienne as if she’s still his!_

He was sorely tempted to throw Brienne down the bed just to show to the other man just how far that ship had sailed already. A few things that made it impossible: one, she was in labour and only an idiot jackass would do that, two, she would punch him, and three, castrate him afterward. He ignored the looks of concern Missandei kept throwing him. Best to do so else she’d talk again and if Brienne didn’t want the first word their babies to hear to be `cunt,’ they weren’t going to hear his ex’s voice. It wasn’t grating or too high-pitched but once Missandei talked, there was no stopping her.

Contractions distracted Brienne once again and Jaime held her throughout. As she winced and more sweat dotted her forehead, she said, “Your children certainly like making a punching bag out of their mother’s stomach.”

He grinned as her face twisted in more pain. “They’re cubs.”

“Jaime, could you not?”

“Make me.”

Brienne was muttering at how incorrigible he was when Dr. Westerling-Stark entered the room once again. She nodded at Missandei and Jaqen but went to the Lannisters.

“How are you holding up, Brienne?”

“Doc, please. I must be dilated enough?”

“Let’s check.” Jeyne said kindly. She glanced at the screen. Jaqen nodded and pulled it closed. Now that they have some privacy, she raised Brienne’s blanket and took a look. 

“Well?” Jaime asked.

Jeyned flashed them a huge grin. “Your babies are coming.”

Brienne let out a relieved cry as Jaime punched the air in relief. “Your babies are as strong as ever and so are you. But yeah, they’re ready to come out, Brienne. Let’s get you to another room, okay?” Jeyne told her.

“With much gladness,” Brienne agreed.

So the bars hanging on the sides of her bed were raised. Jeyne instructed the nurses where to bring Brienne and that she’d be waiting there. Jaime leaned down and kissed Brienne happily on the mouth and she sighed his name, her hand going to his hair briefly to play before letting go. They looked at each other.

“Ready, Mrs. Lannister?” Jaime asked her, love in his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for nine months,” she replied, giggling.

“Then let’s get this party down the road.”

“Yes, please. I love you, Jaime.”

Startled by her sudden declaration, he looked at her.

Brienne blushed. “Well. . .I do. You know! Stop looking at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?”

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers. “Brienne, I love you too.”

 

 

Tywin, Tyrion, Oberyn and Duncan stood in front of the emergency room. They have been pacing anxiously, darting worried looks every time Brienne’s cries reached their ears. After a wait that felt inordinately long, softer, high-pitched cries joined her strangled sounds of pain. They looked at each other and straightened up, eyes staring expectantly at the door.

After another wait that was unnecessarily too long, the swinging doors began to open. A nurse held the door open for Jaime, who held two squirming purple bundles in his arms. Dressed loosely in a disposable gown over his street clothes, he looked rumpled and a little worn out. But the shine in emerald eyes could light up the hallway. His smile was proud and threatened to split his face in half. 

“About time,” Tyrion said, striding toward his brother, balloons in hand. “What do you have there?”

“Everyone,” Jaime smiled at his babies before turning back to them. “I’d like you to meet Jason Duncan and Michael Gerion Lannister.” 

Duncan, who was going to Jaime, froze in his tracks. His sharp blue eyes widened in surprise. “Jason Duncan?”

Jaime nodded. “We wanted to name the babies after our uncles.” 

As Duncan quietly digested the news of the unexpected honor, Tyrion released one of the balloons. “At least I got half right.” He declared, waving the one that said “It’s A Boy!”

Tywin clapped Jaime on the shoulder. His eyes looked suspiciously shiny. “Congratulations, Jaime. What fine boys. What fine, fine boys.” He glanced at the doors. “How is Brienne?”

Jaime took a deep breath and looked behind him. His lips quirked in a gentle smile. “Beautifully. Perfectly.” Brienne had screamed, begged, pleaded but she was a fierce lioness, a warrior. She had cried fat tears and he also had to hold back his own as he cut the umbilical cord. As their babies were cleaned and bundled up, they kissed long and passionately. Jaime felt twenty feet tall as Brienne whispered that she loved him repeatedly. 

“She’s perfect,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “She’s the strongest person I know.”

Oberyn, peering over the babies from Jaime’s other shoulder, said, “Well, we won’t have telling these two apart from each other. I assume the fella with green eyes is Michael Gerion and blue eyes is Jason Duncan?”

Jaime smiled at his babies. “Right.” Michael Gerion yawned while Jason Duncan stared with big eyes at the strange faces surrounding him.

Duncan staggered toward them, still having not recovered from his shock. Awkwardly, he held out his arms. “Jaime, could I? I mean, if it’s okay?”

Jaime nodded. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Much care went in passing Jason Duncan to his uncle’s arms. But Duncan gestured he would like to take Michael Gerion as well. In his thick, corded arms, the hefty Lannister twins looked tiny.

A shaky smile spread across Duncan Tarth’s face. “Hello, my great-grand nephews.” He said happily. “I’m your uncle. Welcome to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the wait is over!
> 
> Jason Duncan's name was originally Duncan Jason. Brienne changed the order because it sounded nicer. Though Jaime liked her name suggestions, I would think that he himself would think that a child named Lionel Lannister was too much. And Lannisters are already too much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Another one and I'm done with this installment. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time with the Lannisters.

One week later

It wasn’t her first time yet Brienne couldn’t stop looking at Jason Duncan and Michael Gerion with wonder as they sucked strongly on her nipples. A week had passed since they were born and they were already bigger and steadily getting more plump with each day. Like she experienced with Drew and Ty, she marvelled at the littlest things: their toes, their soft, pink lips, their tiny hands, the sweet, natural scent of baby she couldn’t get enough of. It reminded her of pastries and sunlight, moonlight and powder, fairy dust and love. 

Reverently, she caressed the very soft, white-blond cap of waves on Michael Gerion’s head. He was born with a thick tuft of hair while Jason Duncan was bald, though she could feel the fine feathers of hair growing from his tender scalp. It was softer than anything she had ever touched. The boys were fraternal twins were both freckled and big. It was too soon to tell who they took after, although Uncle Duncan claimed that Michael Gerion was all Tarth except for the green eyes, while Jason Duncan looked like his brothers. She grinned as his clear blue eyes looked up at her. Her breath caught, heart swelling at the love she felt. 

Brienne was caressing her sons’ heads and cooing and whispering to them when Jaime strolled out of the bathroom, hair damp and a towel hung low on his hips. They exchanged tired but content smiles. Jaime dropped a kiss on their foreheads and gave Brienne one on the lips, lingeringly. He chuckled at Drew with his face pressed deep into his father’s pillow, and Ty who had found a comfortable spot to sleep on by his mother’s legs. He hugged her left leg as if it was the softest pillow in the world.

“They said they’d look after their brothers while we sleep,” Brienne whispered to Jaime, utter joy on her face as she looked at their older sons. “They’ll protect us from evil wights.”

Jaime rolled his eyes but his shoulders shook with laughter. “Uncle Duncan’s back to his action-packed stories, isn’t he?”

Uncle Duncan was resting in his room near the den downstairs. He would be leaving in a couple of days and was loathed to do so. Jaime and Brienne didn’t ask him but he had taken it upon himself to take care of Drew and Ty while they took turns taking care of their babies. Jaime understood his great hesitance in leaving. He had taken a few days off but would be returning to work on Monday. Every time he looked at the babies or held them, another rush of overwhelming love would hit him. He kissed Brienne again, a quick buss on the cheek yet no less passionate. 

Brienne lay back against the pillows, feeling the pull of sleep as her babies steadily sucked on her nipples. There was no describing the bond she felt with her boys—she couldn’t imagine being parted from them, wanted to keep them in her arms forever and protect them. 

With Jason and Michael, as they had nicknamed the twins, needing to be fed every half-hour, she saw very little to no rest at all, let alone sleep. So Jaime wasn’t surprised that when he emerged from their closet a few minutes later to find her softly snoring. Her posture was slack but her arms around the babies were firm. They had also fallen asleep.

Jaime pulled Drew from his pillow, gently placing him at the foot of the bed with his brother. Since he and Brienne were tall and broad-figured, their mattress was extra-long and extra-wide, with plenty of space to move around. Still, they’ll have to bend and curve their legs in order to avoid kicking Drew and Ty in their sleep. 

He took Michael from Brienne first. The baby was fast asleep, breathing gently. Jaime took a moment to nuzzle his face against his son’s cheek, closing his eyes at the sweet, natural scent of baby before tenderly putting him just a few inches from Brienne. Jason was also asleep, but squirmed when he felt the sudden change of arms around him. Jaime cooed and made shushing noises to him as he put the baby next to his brother. 

Brienne stirred, beautiful blue eyes opening. “I love you, Jaime,” she told him, sighing deeply and closing her eyes again. 

He brushed her hair away from her forehead. “I love you more.”

Her eyes opened again. She was tired but not so much that she couldn’t feel the surge of emotion in his voice at his words, nor could she stop the golden tingle that spread through her body at his gaze. 

“You’ve given me happiness I never imagined.”

He grinned. “ Remember that when they start teething.”

“I believe that’s when you start taking over, husband. Like, completely.”

She shifted, adjusting to a more comfortable position. Only then did she realize that her shirt hung open, exposing her heavily-freckled breasts and engorged nipples. Despite everything, of course she still pinked, Jaime saw. Self-consciously she pulled her shirt closed; she thought her breasts freakishly big and her stomach was all loose skin and rolls. She sat up, getting ready as she nodded at him. He got the small jar of lanolin from the nightstand. 

Her breasts were softer and not as heavy now that she was done feeding. The heavy discomfort would return in a short while, she knew. Carefully, she expressed a few drops of milk and rubbed them gently on her skin. He watched her fingers work, oddly moved by the white drops beginning to dry. 

She breathed rapidly as he leaned forward and gently swiped a dollop of lanolin on her nipples. She could easily do it herself, he could leave her alone. Her head fell back against the pillows at his touch and he was tempted to press a row of kisses on her rosy throat. This was all the intimacy they would have for now, along with kisses. Pulled by desire and love, he lowered his head for a light brush of their lips. She kissed him back, mouth opening, tongue meeting his. Hands wandered on her body: tender on her breasts, reverent, hard and possessive on her stomach. He dropped kisses there, awed with what the miracle of her body had given him. 

Done, Jaime sat back to put the lanolin jar in the nightstand while Brienne buttoned up, her face the colour of raspberries. His laugh got her frowning at him but it was infectious so she started giggling, hiding the sound of her mirth behind her hand.  
Together, they stretched out on the bed facing each other. 

“Children always want mommy when they’re teething,” he teased her.

“Then put on a blasted wig and fake boobs,” she retorted.

“The great thing about parenting is we’re given free rein to mess with their heads,” he said, pretending to give it deep thought.

“I know it’s too late to ask, husband. But. . .can we do this?” She looked at their babies then glanced at their older sons. 

He reached for her hand. “It’s not always going to be an A-effort but we can. We are. But I won’t do it with anyone else but you. Everyone knows you’re great at whipping Lannisters into shape.”

“You make me sound like a drill sergeant.”

“Oh, wife. You’re the general. You’re the quarterback. You’re the queen of this lot.”

“So what are you then?”

“What else but your willing slave? Errand boy? Right-hand man? Receiver.”

They laughed again but Jaime gave an extra loud hoot that had Brienne shushing him and looking at the babies in panic. He continued laughing by pressing his face against the pillow.

“Jaime?” Brienne asked as he calmed.

He turned to her. “Wife?”

“I won’t do this with anyone else either. Even if our children might grow up spoiled and arrogant like their father.”

“You like me spoiled and arrogant. You won’t fuck me if I’m in any way different.” He said breezily, enjoying her frown. “Believe me, wife. With your good sense definitely rubbing off on them, there’s no need to worry about raising brats. The problem is we’re going to have children who are as damned honourable as their mother.” His voice suddenly dropping, he added, “And the world needs more of that. Now, sleep. In thirty minutes we’ll be up to feed them again.”

“You don’t have milk, husband.”

“Yeah, but you’re too in love with Jason and Michael to tell them to take it easy on your tits. I believe they should be reminded that their lease is temporary and all rights and ownership revert to me after a year.”

“Oh, really? You own them?”

He grinned naughtily. “Fucking right I do.”

“How I haven’t put a knife through you yet I really don’t know, Jaime.”

Week-old babies slept between them, and a pair of three-year-olds lay dreaming at their feet. Getting comfortable would be tricky and sleep was going to become a myth in the coming days. They were tired, low on energy. It would go on for a year. Neither of them looked forward to more sleepless nights and bickering over whose turn it was to put the babies to sleep.  
They wouldn’t change one thing about it. 

Brienne this time reached across their babies to kiss Jaime. He groaned against her lips. Green eyes bored into blue before another kiss was exchanged between them. There it was. That overwhelming, head-spinning, unbelievable feeling of how much she loved this man, their children. It was too much. 

“You’re my life, Brienne,” he told her, solemn yet his eyes sparkling. 

Nothing this wonderful could be real. She must be dreaming. She had to be. 

Breathing in the sweet scent of their babies, with Jaime’s snore a soft, burring sound in her ears, Drew hugging Jaime’s legs and Ty with his hand wrapped around her knee, she believed, once again, that things as wonderful of this couldn’t be anything else but real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, another one in the bag!
> 
> Jaqen and Missandei will return. We also want to find out what has happened with Renly and Loras. Aaaand how are Jaime and Brienne raising four children? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading:-)

**Author's Note:**

> Given how dark the last two chapters in Westeros Central Agency went, I had to do some mental cleansing, hence my return to The Lannisters Are Coming. I hope you enjoy this bit of marshmallow fluff. And stay tuned for the sex of the babies! 
> 
> I love comments. What do you think of the Jaqen and Missandei pairing?


End file.
